Federation
The Federation, officially the Federation of the Americas (FA) (Spanish: Federacion de las Américas, ''Portuguese: ''Federação das Américas), is a political, economic, and military union of North American, Central American, South American, and Caribbean nations (Latin America), that has risen to power in the alternate timeline of Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it serves as the game's main antagonist faction. The Federation's capital is Caracas, Venezuela. While it is unknown who leads the Federation itself now after Diego Almagro's death, Gabriel T. Rorke is one of their top agents. History Rise to Power In an alternate 21st century, the Federation was established in the wake of multiple conflicts in the Middle East that culminated in the Tel Aviv War, which devastated the entire region and triggered a global energy crisis. First World countries around the globe were crippled, like the United States and their NATO allies, as well as Russia, China, and India. With these nations spread thin trying to maintain order, the oil-rich South American nations of Venezuela, Brazil, and Chile united to form the Federation of the Americas to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbors. Under the leadership of the strongly anti-American General Diego Almagro, the Federation spread unchecked throughout the rest of South America. As Almagro intensified his rhetoric while demanding the arrest or execution of every U.S.-born individual living within Federation territory, he drew the wrath of the United States of America. A Ghost-led military operation was mounted in mid-2015 to assassinate Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela. The general's death, however, failed to halt the Federation's aggressive expansion, and animosity between the two superpowers deepened. Also, Gabriel T. Rorke was lost in a flood in Caracas. This later resulted in him being captured by the Federation and brainwashed. Over the next two years, the Federation flourished economically and moved northward, invading and conquering the countries of Central America and the Caribbean. War By 2017, the U.S. had deployed the Orbital Defense Initiative as its ultimate deterrent against any foreign attack, seemingly securing its safety against further Federation aggression. The Federation encountered this weapon on July 10, 2017 by smuggling a strike team in a routine supply shuttle to ODIN's command station, which then hijacked ODIN and turned the weapon against its makers. While surviving U.S. personnel aboard the command station managed to scuttle it before all of ODIN's projectiles could be fired, the American south and southwest were decimated, notably Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. The Federation immediately followed their surprise attack on ODIN with a massive land invasion of the U.S. A decade later in 2027, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate. The front lines stabilized among the ruins of American cities. As the U.S. prepared to renew its campaign to expel the invaders, increased Federation activity in the No Man's Land resulted in the city of Dallas falling virtually overnight, thanks to intelligence gathered from captured civilians within the ruins. A large Federation invasion force assaulted Fort Santa Monica days later. Unbeknownst to the U.S., these offensives were a prelude to "Operation Homecoming," the Federation's final push to win the war. Over the previous decade, the Federation Science Division had devoted itself to reverse-engineering ODIN from the wreckage and information provided by former Ghost leader Gabriel T. Rorke. The result was the Federation satellite array, codenamed "LOKI" and "FEDSAT" by the U.S., a more streamlined version of ODIN designed to fire tungsten rods of varying sizes for precision strikes. Once operational, the array would be used to destroy the remaining U.S. major cities and its military. Before the array was activated, the Ghosts learned of its existence after witnessing the launch of two rockets from the Yucatan Peninsula and raiding "The Shop," the array's manufacturing facility in Rio de Janeiro. The U.S. marshaled the last of its naval forces to launch an incursion to capture LOKI's primary control center in Chile's Atacama Desert. Despite being heavily defended, the facility was breached and destroyed, allowing a U.S. Air Force squad to attack the array's command station in space and redirect LOKI's fire against Federation ground and naval forces. Despite the Ghosts' failure to kill Rorke and Logan's capture, much of the Federation's forces were destroyed and LOKI was captured, weakening it to the point where they no longer had a military advantage over the U.S. Economy The Federation's rise began with the building of a massive economy. Due to the destructive conflict in the Middle East triggering a massive energy crisis, the Federation offered their massive oil reserves to the global market. Venezuela especially profited from the shortage. Brazil grew from their proficient agricultural capabilitess while Chile became a large supplier for mineral resources. Sometime before 2015 the Federation began putting a portion of their revenue into military spending. Fellow nations in South America, the Caribbean, and Central America began joining the Federation in hopes of contributing to the supranational superpower. Other countries that were sceptical of the prospects of the alliance were eventually invaded and subjugated by the Federation's military. By 2017, the Federation stood on equal economic, political, and military power as the United States. With its own massive oil, mineral, and agricultural resources, the United States managed to stay out of the Federation's influence, despite not being able to destroy the country. The Federation developed large financial, trade, manufacturing and corporate institutions to remain competitive against failing powers. Vast new infrastructure programs revolutionized the continent. By 2027, the Federation undisputedly had the world's largest economy. The rest of the world remained dependent on the Western Hemisphere's resources and products. Numerous complexes such as the Freeport industrial center, the Atlas oil drilling platform, and the Shop development facility were erected. Beyond capital, the Federation developed a significant technological prowess. Additionally, major cities like Caracas, Rio De Janeiro, and Santiago completely rebuilt themselves. Culture Being composed of a variety of nations, the Federation has a diverse, vibrant culture. The primary official language is Spanish with Portuguese, French, and indigenous languages also present. Traditional Latin American culture defines much of the nation. The Federation is very dedicated to their military as it is a major political force. General Diego Almagro initiated this cultural attribute through dominance of nations that opposed him. The Federation's national holiday is June 15th, which may symbolize the official founding of the union, or the day the Federation repelled the United States from its territory in 2015. The Federation's Government prides itself on having close relations with their native tribes. This may come out of necessity to get local support for the construction of infrastructure throughout the interior. It could also be a method to make the Federation appear morally superior to the United States which destroyed their indigenous populations. Foreign Relations In spite of being the world's economic, political, technological, and military superpower, the Federation had a very hostile approach to global affairs. UN negotiators sent to the Federation were murdered. The Government justified this action by claiming that America had directed global affairs in its own destructive interests for too long. After the ODIN strikes, the remaining NATO nations turned against the Federation to support the United States. However, the rest of the world was forced to continue working with the Federation. Equipment and Arsenal As the rise of their power grew in the early years of its creation, the Federation's military expanded in terms of weaponry and equipment which made them formidable for the once dominant U.S. military. Their arsenal of weaponry came from weapon manufacturers of Russia, NATO, South Korea, Israel, and even the United States, as well as from two of their member states, Brazil (.44 Magnum) and Peru (SC-2010, FAD). Prior to the ODIN strikes, Federation troops looked like a typical South American military, wearing jungle camouflage patterned BDUs, simple low-bearing gear, and a mixture of Soviet-style combat helmets and ballcaps. After the ODIN strikes and during the height of their power, Federation troops look like a well uniformed streamline opponent to the beleaguered U.S. forces wearing combat shirts and combat pants in different camouflage patterns (either in urban, woodland, snow colored, navy, and all-black camouflage). All Federation soldiers also are equipped with the most state-of-the-art military-grade protective plate carriers and Kevlar helmets (many with ballistic face shields attached to rail adapters on the sides of the helmets). Some Federation soldiers wear red berets instead, most likely to signify NCOs and senior leadership. Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-12 *APS Underwater Rifle *ARX-160 *FAD *Honey Badger (in "The Hunted" only) *MSBS *SA-805 *SC-2010 Submachine Guns *Bizon *CBJ-MS *K7 *MTAR-X/MTAR-X2 *Vector CRB (in "The Hunted") *Vepr Light Machine Guns *Ameli *LSAT *M27-IAR Marksman Rifle *SVU Sniper Rifle *Lynx (in "Sin City") Shotguns *Bulldog *MTS-255 Handguns *.44 Magnum (only used by Gabriel Rorke) *M9A1 *MP-443 Grach *P226 *PDW Launchers *Panzerfaust *RPG-7 Special *Riot Shield Vehicles *T-90 *X08 Selva Tigre *LMV *GAZ-2975 *M880 *BTR-80 *Aegis-class combat ship *Minisub *Zubr *Zodiac *MiG-29 *Y-8 *Eurocopter EC-635 *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-28 *NH90 *F-15 Eagle *Snowmobile Gallery Federation_Domination_flag_CODG.png|Federation flag in multiplayer mode Domination. ARX-160 ACOG Scope CODG.png|Federation astronaut, evidenced by the patch on the back. Roping down Federation Day CODG.png|Flag of the Federation, as seen in the level Federation Day. Federation_shoulder_patches_CODG.png|Federation shoulder patches. Federation seal CoDG.png Federation emblem CODG.png|Friendly Federation emblem in multiplayer. Federation emblem 2 CODG.png|Enemy Federation emblem in multiplayer. Federation Emblem.png|Federation emblem seen in singleplayer. Federation troops Sin City.png|Federation Soldiers as seen in Sin City. MTAR-X_ACOG_Scope_ODIN_Space_Station_CODG.png|Federation astronaut assaulting ODIN. Homecoming_Gas_Mask_CoDG.png|Federation Soldier in Maniac armor in the mission Homecoming (Ghosts). Gabriel_Rorke_interrogating_Alex_''Ajax''_Johnson_No_Man's_Land_CoDG.png|Rorke and Federation soldier interrogating Ajax. Trivia *According to the French version of Call of Duty: Ghosts, the Federation was founded in 2014. sv:Federation Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Factions Category:Countries Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Locations